A Dare To Remember
by Swimming4eva123
Summary: A few weeks after The Battle Of The Labyrinth a group of campers decide to relax with a game of truth or dare. What happens when Percy is dared to kiss Annabeth? Read to find out! Oneshot. Complete.


**A Dare To Remember**

 **This is set after The Battle Of The Labyrinth and before The Last Olympian. Oneshot.**

It was two weeks after The Battle Of The Labyrinth as the campers had taken to calling and everything was finally back to normal. This is when the Stoll brothers cracked.

 **Hermes Cabin**

"Travviissss!"

"What Connnoorrrrr?"

"I'm soooo bored!"

"Same bro, what should we do?"

"How about..." Connor smirked evilly, "Truth or dare."

Travis' face lit up with a grin as equally evil as his brother's. "Perfect, lets go get more people!"

 _ **~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**_

 **Poseidon Cabin**

Travis and Connor had gathered a big group of campers in the Poseidon Cabin - with permission from Percy of course.

"Everyone please sit in a circle and then the fun shall begin!" Travis said with a deep bow.

"I'm slightly nervous, you never said what we were playing," Percy asked anxiously.

"Seaweed Brain! You let the Stolls into your cabin _without_ them telling you why!" Annabeth exclaimed while punching Percy playfully in the shoulder.

"Ow that hurt Wise Girl and they were very persuasive!" Percy replied while rubbing his shoulder and playfully glaring at Annabeth.

"Well it's _your_ cabin that will be destroyed," Annabeth said with a grin.

Percy suddenly went pale.

"Enough flirting lovebirds we still have to announce the game!" Connor said smirking.

"WHAT...NO...WE AREN'T...UGGH!" Percy and Annabeth said at the same time while blushing heavily.

"STOP COPYING ME!" They said in sync.

Everyone started laughing and Percy and Annabeth turned even redder - if that was possible.

"Ok ok enough now, the game that we're playing is...drumroll please..." Travis said, banging his hands on the table.

"Get on with it Stoll!" Katie Gardener shouted.

"Sheesh Kit-Kat I'm only trying to have some fun!"

"DONT CALL ME KI-"

Connor cut Katie off "We are playing TRUTH OR DARE!" He said with a flourish.

Cue groans and complaints from the group.

"WHAT"

"NOT IN MY CABIN"

"I picked the wrong time to visit camp!" This was from Nico.

"NO"

"EVERYONE SHUT IT. Now yes we are playing and yes Percy in your cabin, now Travis roll call if you would be so kind," Connor shouted.

"Of course bro. Now..."

"Percy Jackson"

"Please don't ruin my cabin!"

"Annabeth Chase"

"Present"

"Katie Gardener"

"If you call me Kit-Kat one more time I swear-"

"Nico Di Angelo"

"Can I leave"

"Thalia Gr-"

"Say my last name, _I dare you_."

"Err right, Will Solace"

"Here"

"Clarisse La Rue"

"I will gut you"

"Silena Beauregard"

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Beckendorf"

"Here"

"Grover Underwood"

"I'm going to regret this"

"Right that's everyone, Connor if you will," Travis finished.

"Right the rules are you have to do what your asked, no backing out, no passes, just do it."

"Dude that's the Nike slogan," Thalia said laughing.

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"What even I have to go shopping sometimes!" She said defensively.

"I KNEW IT!" Silena squealed.

"Ok dear," Beckendorf said smiling.

"LETS START!" Connor screamed with a squeal similar to Silena's. "Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Thalia replied confidently.

"Ok, what's your biggest fear?"

Thalia turned red all of a sudden. "Errm heights' she whispered barely audible.

"What, no, really!" Where a few of the responses.

"But your a daughter of Zeus!"Grover exclaimed.

Thalia leaned across the circle and punched Grover. Hard.

"Right now that that's taken care of... Kelp Head, truth or dare?" Thalia said with an evil smirk.

"Pinecone Face," Percy muttered.

"What was that?" Thalia said with a glare.

"Dare? I said dare!" Percy shouted hurriedly looking nervous.

"Thought so. Now I dare you to... play seven minutes in heaven with... Annabeth!" Thalia said with the most evil grin anyone could imagine.

"This should be good!" Nico said with another evil grin.

"SQUEEEER, THE PERCABETH! Silena screamed.

Everyone else was laughing. Meanwhile Percy and Annabeth were sitting there in shock, Silena's scream seemed to snap them out of it.

"W-W-What!" Percy stuttered nervously. He had turned even paler than Nico.

"NO WAY!" Annabeth shrieked.

Their protests were ignored as they were shoved unceremoniously into the nearby closet. The door shut.

"Ok the rules are make out in there for seven minutes. The clock doesn't start until your exchanging saliva," Thalia ordered. "And we'll know when you start, we have Silena so no doing nothing!"

"THE PERCABETH FEELS. IM DYING!" Silena squealed again. "And yeah I'll know."

"Start NOW!"

 **Percy's POV**

We sorta just stood there in silence for a moment. There wasn't a lot of room so we were pressed against each other - which I admit was quite nice. It was pitch black so I couldn't see anything but I could imagine Annabeth's face clearly. Her honey blond curls, which were down for once, framed her face. Her stormy grey eyes analysing everything. Her cute button nose. I'm finally taller than her which is a relief. She is beautiful and I'll admit I have it bad for her. I decided to break the awkward silence.

"Emmm... wonderful weather we're having?"

"Seaweed Brain. Is there a light switch in here?"

"No."

"Dam." She said quietly but I could tell she was thinking of something else. My mind flashed back to when we were under Mount St Helen and she kissed me. Somehow I knew she was thinking of that too. I summoned all my courage and thought 'Well it's now or never,' and, 'Athenas gonna kill me.' Somehow what I was about to do was scarier than any monster I had faced before.

"Less talking more kissing!" Silena shouted through the door. "The timer still hasn't started."

"We-." Annabeth started but I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. She made a sort of surprised noise but to my relief she quickly responded. I had the sudden urge to be closer to her so I wrapped my arms around her waist. She puts her arms around my neck and ran her hands through my hair. Our lips moved in sync for a while longer until I pulled away gasping for air. Annabeth wasn't much better.

"Percy." She whispered. Before she smashed her lips to mine again. I was distantly aware of squeals outside but I don't care. All I could focus on was Annabeth. I pushed her up against the wall and took a leaf out of her book and ran my hands through her hair. We stayed like that for what felt like forever and I never wanted to stop, I don't think Annabeth wanted to either. We broke apart when we heard someone clearing their throat behind us.

 **Outside The Closet**

"Do you think their making out?" Will asked.

A quiet bump and the sound of panting camp from the closet.

"Yep definitely," Thalia said cheerfully.

"About time!" Clarisse mumbled.

Silena just squealed and was silently fangirling.

"Ok seven minutes are up," Beckendorf informed everyone.

Connor and Travis walked up to the closet and grabbed a handle each.

"On the count of three!" Travis whispered.

"1,2,3," They pulled the doors open quietly and started at the scene before them. Apparently Percy and Annabeth hadn't heard them yet as they were still lip locked. The sight that greeted them was Percy pushing Annabeth against the wall and his hands on her waist. Annabeth had her arms around Percy's neck and one hand in his hair and the other on his back. In conclusion they were still furiously making out.

Silena took a picture.

"Eh-hem," Thalia cleared her throat and they jumped away from each other blushing heavily. They walked back to their places in the circle while trying to smooth out their hair and clothes.

"Well then-" Nico started but one look at Annabeth shut him up.

"Not a word Death Breath!" She growled.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day," Katie said while getting up.

"But-" The Stolls said together as they were dragged out the door by Katie.

There was a series of "Byes" as everyone left. Soon it was only Percy and Annabeth left. They sat there in silence for a minute, blushing. When Annabeth broke it.

"So where were we," she said smirking. Her grey eyes met his sparkling sea green ones as she leaned in.

Percy grinned also leaning in, "Care to remind me Wise Girl."

"Of course Seaweed Brain!"

They're lips met again and they were completely unaware of the crowd of Aphrodite campers peeking through the window, led by Silena obviously.

 **~~~~~The End~~~~~**

 **Thanks for reading you just can't get enough Percabeth fluff! If anyone has any good ones that they want to recommend please comment them. This fanfic is also on Wattpad, my username is swimming4eva123. Please read and review!**

 **Ciara**


End file.
